<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even if we're miles apart by noahreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061799">Even if we're miles apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid'>noahreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathrooms, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e10 Roadkill, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can't stop thinking about David after hearing about Ted and Alexis having sex at the Apothecary. Because of this, he sends David a series of suggestive text messages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even if we're miles apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to @budd for the Work Skin help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick shifts uncomfortably in his seat in an attempt to gain friction against his cock. Ever since David told him about Ted and Alexis having sex in their store, as much as he wanted to scream about the broken sink—who is he kidding, he already raised his voice over the phone to David—all he could think about was many times he had sex there, with David, of course, to the point where it interfered with his attention towards the information being presented.</p><p>Being away from David was never easy for Patrick. They practically bathed in the touch of one another when they were in each others' presence, so whenever he went out of town for a seminar, to say he was desperate for him would be an understatement. Luckily for Patrick, the speaker had called a 15 minute break. He wasted no time and making his way to the bathroom, texting David almost instantaneously.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Are you busy?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I'm never too busy for you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>What's up? Is something wrong?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>I don't know if "wrong" is the right word, but I've been thinking about you a lot for the last hour and 15 minutes since we last spoke</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Okay...</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>David never caught on when Patrick was in the mood for a sexting session, which was frustrating when all Patrick wanted to hear was David instructing him on how to get himself off. It was even more adrenaline-inducing while in a public setting like this.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Let me rephrase my original question: are you alone, because I have taken up the largest stall in this bathroom</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>In that case, I'll ask Stevie for the key to the Honeymoon suite, if you will</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>That sounds perfect, honey</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p><i>Honey</i> was David's favorite pet name Patrick called him. Something about the way it drips so effortlessly off his lips, always emitting the perfect combination of love and lust was inexplicably attractive to David. Now wasn't the time to be sulking in his thoughts, though. Strutting his way out of the motel room, David opens the door to Stevie's office to met with her reading a book. <i>Good, she isn't busy</i>, thought David. He clears his throat to get her attention, Stevie snapping her head up from the other side of the counter. "Could, uh, I have the key to the..." David's voice trails off, however, she knows exactly what he wants. She grabs the key out from underneath the desk, throwing them across the room, David catching it surprisingly effortlessly.</p><p>"You're responsible for the sheets!" Stevie calls after him after he is already halfway out. David still heard her, rolling his eyes in response. He slams the door behind him, wasting no time on unlocking the door to the room.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I'm all settled in</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Music to my ears</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Where would you like to begin?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Even when they were in completely different cities, David always put Patrick's needs first, making sure those of his boyfriend were met before his own. This was one of the many things on the <i>very</i> long lists of reasons why Patrick loved David Rose. Sure, he was prickly on the outside, living up to his last name, but the deeper you went, the more layers you unveiled, David proved to be a selfless man.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Let's stick to the front today. I know you're a slut for ass, it just might be difficult for me to finger myself with you given the space I'm in</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I can make that happen</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Start with nice slow strokes, creating a steady pace for yourself to follow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>And are you touching yourself, too?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>What Patrick was <i>not</i> expecting was for David to send him a photo of his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. The sight of David alone was enough to make Patrick come, but he hold's himself back in lieu of wanting to talk to him for as long as possible before having to make his way back to the seminar.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>You are so gorgeous, baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I'm sure you are as well, you're always so beautiful, but I want you to beg for me.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Please let me speed up, I want to show you how quick I can move for you, how I can be your dirty little whore</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Just because I love when you call yourself a whore...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Fuck your fist harder, let your mouth hang open in bliss as you get yourself off with your hands. And don't worry, I'll match you 😉</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>God, David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>God, what?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Feels so good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>What feels good?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>David knew he was being an absolute pain, to keep it light. Teasing Patrick was working on getting his cock to leak pre-cum, Patrick's doing the same. He treasured being forced to use his words, telling his lover what he means and what he wants.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>You</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>You're with me, sliding your mouth down my dick, bobbing your head up and down, stroking lightly as I hit the back of your throat</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Goddamnit, Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Goddamnit what, David?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>You know just how to make me come</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Have you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Not yet</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I'm so close, though</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Fucking hell, same. Do I have permission to come?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>Come for me as hard as possible. Don't hold back, lose yourself in the orgasm</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Those words were all it took for Patrick to release his load on the bathroom floor, David following suit, both boys having their own messes to clean up. David removes the sheets from the bed, throwing them in the hamper kept in the room for this specific reason. Meanwhile, Patrick grabbed a handful of toilet paper, lazily swiping it across the floor.

</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="bodyNoHeader">
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>That was perfect, I love you so much</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David:</b></span>I love you so much more</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick:</b></span>Impossible, babe</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>